


Miles To Go Before I Sleep

by CahiraCelosial



Series: One shots, drabbles, and other assorted quick fics [6]
Category: High Hopes Low Rolls (Web Series)
Genre: Based on a Poem, Light Angst, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CahiraCelosial/pseuds/CahiraCelosial
Summary: While traveling, Paddy finds a quiet moment of introspection in the middle of some snow dusted woods.Based off of the poem "Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening" by Robert Frost.
Series: One shots, drabbles, and other assorted quick fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928473
Kudos: 9





	Miles To Go Before I Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend reading "Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening," the poem this was based off of. It's really nice to read, and the ending is top-notch. Anyway, I don't own any of the characters, and I hope you enjoy!

Snow fell lightly in the forest, dusting Paddy’s hair and coating the ground with a blanket of white powder, illuminated by the dim light of the moon filtering through the trees. He hesitated for a moment, and halted his horse. For a moment, he was back at Bay Hollow, before he left. He could almost see Cara sneaking up on Ronan to dump snow down his coat, and Connor building an army of snowmen. For a moment, he could almost see his mother and father walking together, one of the last moments they shared together before his father got sick. For a moment, he was home again. 

His horse shook her head and nickered, wondering why Paddy had stopped, breaking the spell. Paddy blinked a few tears from his eyes that he hadn't realized had formed, and continued on his journey. Now was not the time to feel wistful for days long past. Those moments could wait until after he found their murderer. But for now, he still had miles to go before the next inn. Miles to go before he could sleep. 


End file.
